1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for adjusting portable electronic device operation based on ambient temperature. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to adjusting portable electronic device operation based on an ambient temperature in an environment surrounding the portable electronic device.
2. Introduction
Presently, portable electronic devices employ thermal mitigation to prevent the surfaces of the devices from becoming uncomfortably hot. The thermal mitigation is initiated at a fixed temperature mitigation limit. Thus, the thermal mitigation is always initiated at the same device temperature limit regardless of ambient temperature in an area surrounding the device.
Unfortunately, the fixed temperature mitigation limit reduces device performance too soon for a high performance user, especially in a high ambient temperature environment. For example, a high performance user uses processing intensive applications and multiple applications that drive the device harder for longer time periods. The fixed temperature mitigation limit reduces device performance, such as operation speed, even though the performance users may be willing to tolerate a hotter device in order to have higher performance. Furthermore, the fixed mitigation temperature limit results in users perceiving an unpleasantly hot device surface at elevated ambient temperatures, even if the same device surface temperature is not perceived as unpleasant or hot at normal ambient temperatures. For example, many users desire device surface temperatures maintained below an unpleasantness level. However, users perceive a typically acceptable device surface temperature as being unpleasantly hot at elevated ambient temperatures, such as during the summer or in countries or regions with warm climates, because the fixed temperature mitigation limit is set for a typically comfortable ambient temperature. Additionally, the fixed temperature mitigation limit causes a device to reduce its speed and enter thermal shutdown quicker at elevated ambient temperatures, which negatively impacts the user's experience.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for adjusting portable electronic device operation based on ambient temperature.